Silencium
by costumejunkey
Summary: Set in the world of the walking dead, brie and roman reign are a couple experiencing the challenges of this destitute world but what happens when their love can't survive because he has decided to join the Wyatt family how will this sick family ruin them even more. Has other wrestlers too please read its better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- In the beginning God created Man and the Walkers

"Don't look at me like that," Roman, the muscular blue eyed Samoan roared at his significantly smaller girlfriend.

Brie, his petite dark haired girlfriend of 2 years, stared into his blue eyes, her green eyes filled with betrayal, sadness, fear ; his with anger, no morality to light a beacon of hope that he was the man she once fell in love with, a time so long floated away, washed up in her lone memory.

"What do you want me to do huh? Accept you wanting to roam around with those duck dynasty wannabes Roman? You didn't even consider coming to me and telling me before you made up your mind." Brie yelled back.

"If you want to leave, go!" He roared at her, and furiously unlike his usual gentile draping manner, he grabbed her arm, towering over her, squeezing her arm, tearing them asunder while she stood in dormancy this had become her Silentium.

Fear gushed in her, capering her heart. She gasped, a yearning for air to wipe away...what? She wouldn't dear recall the events of the previous night. He'd never touched her like that before.

The white satin sheets covered her waist. The white walls of her bedroom in the Georgian styled house , its white furniture, tiling so white no glimpse of black, no tamping of color, no emotion- it dissolved loneliness.

As she laid in bed, her black hair, fear paled tan skin, and the manly red bruised hand print, wrapped defiantly around her upper arm ; all seem to contrast with the whiteness of the large room

...

"Lets make our bedroom white"

"okay, we could get some white furniture"

"like all the white"

"are you crazy brie, you know yourself, you can't keep anything clean much less an all white room"

"is that a dare?"

she recalled the time they bought the house together, and how happy she glared at him In their conversation which he happily returned even if he was overwhelmed by decorating ideas.

She remembered how after butting heads about simple things like which color paint to make the walls, he would always grab her lovingly, careful not to hurt her- knowing how significantly stronger he is than her- then as she laughed and squirmed for him to let go he would ever so gently kiss her on her full red lips, she would calm down and slowly tip her toes and wrap her thin arms around him. He would slowly lift her unto him as they slowly kissed and feel her smile knowing what they where going to do. "We are suppose to be unpacking Reign!" she whispered seductively in his ear. He grunted trying to ignore her as he lowered her down onto their make shift bed since they hadn't bought furniture for their new house. Kissing her softly on her soft skin and his long black hair moving cohesively across her slim frame, He felt her relax in his hold. Caressing her body, groping her breast, momently looking at her head slightly joust back in pleasure.

He slowly moved his hands to the bottom of her jeans to unbutton it and if on cue she stopped his hand, stared passionately in his blue eyes and smiled cheekily, " we have to unpack today." And with that she got up and left him in their room.

" God Brie I hate when you do that to me" he laughingly shouted running after her.

...

Now life was different. Brie slowly climbed out of her satin sheeted bed, cringing whenever her bruised arm hurt and slowly walked out of her room, down the large hall, admiring how after all this mayhem the white glassed chandeliers were still high up in the Romanesque ceiling, swinging but never enough to fall.

As she passed room after room, which were occupied by the friends she made seeking refuge. She wondered if she was up early of if everyone had already gone out hunting. She finally reached the enormous living room, filled with 5 large black recliner coaches all facing each other in a circle.

The sofas which once were faced towards the two large flat screen tv on the cream wall of had become the best place for planning and ordering work schedules amongst each other.

She walked across the living room into the kitchen to get a knife an orange and slowly went towards the the curtained patio doors. She slowly opened the curtains, admired the coming sunset cut her orange and ate in silence. Until she saw one. "how did you get pass the gate" she thought.

Mindlessly she opened the doors. Her scent was enough for the male walker, blood soaked, gaunt body, goo covered cannibal to start aiming towards her direction, moaning in hunger.

She calmly walk towards him, and as if she were doing this her whole life instead of 9 months she grabbed it by the shirt and stabbed it in the head.

Walking away, her soul like the walkers which had infected 90% of the world she had lost her ephemeral beauty. Her life was gone, shackled in this ugly bloody, deceptive world.

-End of Chapter 1-

Please R&R this is my first story and I hope you guys like it so far. Still to come...who are the other people in this family unit, what's up with roman and brie's relationship? Why is she mad at him? How did the walker get into the yard? And also flashbacks to when time was peaceful!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Dark horses trot White Valleys

When Brie returned to the house careful not to wake the others she closed the doors and sat on the coach and grabbed a book to days it seemed she'd indulged her mind in repetitively in the same plot, characters and scenes.

"We should get you some more of em books huh" Roman said calmly looking at Brie leaning against the stairs.  
She ignored him.

"really?" he said sarcastically

Silence.

"I'm sorry"

"No your not," she finally replied. He moved to sit next to her noticing how she tensed when he took hold of her bruised arm. He gently kiss her arm hearing her wince in pain.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" he apologized again for this time with pain in his voice now seeing how his anger hurt her.

She finally looked towards him, held his face and kissed him.

"I'm leaving" she lightly whispered

"what? Your not going out there by yourself!" he stood shouting

"shhh you'll wake the others"

"don't tell me to shhh what do you mean by your leaving!"

"this is why I'm leaving! You've changed, I never see you anymore cause your with 'them' and when I see you you scream at me for god knows what!" she calmly said.

The mere way of her calmly telling him something like that made his blood boil with sadness.

"your gonna die out there" he replied.

"we're already dead"

The time as if mocking her went by so slowly as she laid on the bed. 'They' were downstairs having one of their daily rampage on who or what to kill next. "Its necessary for our survival" she heard the dark voice say. Its what he always say to convince them she thought

...  
Already with her knapsack lightly packed, she waited impatiently for their discussion to end so she could say goodbye to him, and to the place she called home for a year their home was theirs. 'guess that's what happens when the world ends...your things belong to the people with guns' she laughingly thought.

He finally came in ambition stoned in his eyes.

"I'm leaving now before it gets too dark"

"wait I'm coming with you" he said placing a few items in his own bag.

"what do you mean your coming with me!"

"I'm not gonna let you embark upon your own death wish by yourself. So I made a deal with them'

"I can survive on my own just fine...what deal?"

"I'll tell you later. But I'm done with them. Right now lets get outta here. You ready?"

Shocked, she nodded.

End of Chapter 2

sorry its so short guys next one will be longer. Btw what's gonna happen out in this open. The danger awaits can they survive?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Tale of two cities **

Pants...deep and heavy...fear drenched...lost

She ran. Looking behind her every few seconds. He's coming, they're all coming.

A loud smash! She fell, head cracked blood drained, life gone

As heavy footsteps approached the dead bod, a dark voice emerged, " And the egg cracks again...my lifeless bird...what a beauty...isn't she brothers?

...

"Reign!" Brie screamed, it's been hours since she last saw him

She sat quietly whimpering until she heard the moans of several walkers approaching. 'Think brie' she thought to herself.

She quickly unbuckled her belt and strapped two knives opposite each other on the end.

She waited for the 5 walkers to enter and swung her belt around her head in fast quick circles, stabbing the walkers in the head with ease.

She quickly grabbed 'their' things to leave when she walked into something hard. Looking up she saw the familiar long black hair inching towards her face and those blue eyes.

"you son of a bitch, you've been gone for hours!" she screamed

Surprised he replied, " I went to get food, were you crying?" he touched her nervously expecting her to flinch and when she did he grabbed her and held her I'm his arms. Days without shower and torn clothes didn't matter at that time.

"you said 5 minutes...i hate when you make me cry" she hit his chest as she spoke and chuckled after her last comment.

"I'm sorry but I got caught up"

Her questioning look urged him on.

"I got something for you" he pulled out a handful of guineps in his hand.

"omg I haven't had these since our Caribbean cruise in Jamaica"

"who knew you could find these in Chicago huh?"

...

**2 weeks earlier Fort Wayne, Indiana**

'Run Kelly!' a tall tanned short haired man screamed at a petite blonde.

"I'm trying slow down dude!" she yelled back from afar.

He smiled and stopped running waiting for her to catch up.

"I thought you'd said you wanted me to teach how to fight?" he asked cockily.

"I didn't remember asking to run a 5k in Olympics, Randy" she joked back

"have you ever seen a slow fighter?"

"yup…me…I'm a fucking prodigy'

They both laughed as they walked back to their camp where their friends resided with them. It was about 10 minutes outside town, a small place only 10 people lived there before they were infected. Now the place belonged to the group. A small farm, a few animals and stocks of can food which was slowly running out. Life was good. Well as good as it gets.

"Yo guys! We're back!" Randy exclaimed

"Took you guys long enough" John his friend said as he sat next to his college friends Eve and Zack.

"Food is ready" Maryse, Kelly's twin sister said from the kitchen. Aside from a few difference in facial features, they were quite the set personality, physicality and all.

They all got up and sat around the long dining table. Miz, Maryse's husband walked in with their 2 year old daughter, Amelia.

Kelly sat in Randy's lap as they said prayers then chatted and ate.

Life was good…for now.

...

**Present- 2hrs earlier**

Roman slowly walked through the dense green forest, sweat streaming down his chest.

'Im here you son of a bitch' He shouted in the open air

'Im glad you came…. did you do what I asked?' the dark voice said.

'Yeah now will you let us go?'

'Does she know about this?'

'No….and you don't get the right to talk about her." Roman roared

Silence.

"Well what is it?' the voice calmly asked

"1321 Tecker's Farming, Fort Wayne, Indiana"

'Indiana huh? How close… right under our noses this whole time' the voice said quietly like a rant to himself.

"What's there?" Randy asked

"Oh nothing ma boy, nothing to concern yourself and that sweet little Brie with" the voice said darkly. It came off more like a threat than a statement.

"Well if that's it…we'll be out of here by noon"

"Stay close….never know when I'll be needing my favorite son"

"Yeah whatever"

**End of Chapter 3**

R&R please. Who's the dead girl? Randy's father! Mind blown! What's gonna happen next? BTW I'll be speeding up the story a bit so not as descriptive or stretched out scenes unless it's necessary for the plot. guys please review it helps motivate me to write its hard with school and please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Everything has Changed

"I can't" Kelly cried "Just fucking do it Kelly" Randy yelled at her It was quickly drawing dark. The jungle was everywhere they could still picture the fire from their once secure camp. Everything was gone.

He grabbed the knife from Kelly and stabbed the lifeless body on the dirt floor in the head.

"noooooo..." Kelly cried out before Randy grabbed her and ran with her clung to him weeping.

Everything has changed

. ...

2 weeks prior.

"Do you see that?" Roman asked

"yeah" brie weakly smiled at him

They have been walking for a two weeks. They were dehydrated and tired. But Brie was close to her edge of dying. He knew it and watched as she faked strength which wasn't there.

"Brie look at me..." he kneeled to her and held her head..." I'm sorry Reign" she cried. "it's not your fault we're gonna get through this"

"I'm thirsty" she whispered as she slowly lay to rest her eyelids.

Roman watched head settle on the dirt and checked her pulse...she was faintly breathing. He got up and cursed himself, kicked life, punched hope. And stared at her with his bloody knuckles.

He thought 'She's so thin. I promised Nikki I would protect her. You worthless son of a bitch, the big guy can't even care for a girl. She's starving and I'm here watching her die. It's her fault if she would have eaten the game he brought she would have at least have some strength left. She's so stubborn eating only from what she found never anything he brought her or me for that matter. God. Stop it Reign its your fault for even letting him come and take over their house and now look where we are. Huh?'who knows what he killed of course she wouldn't eat from him. How could I.

He watched as the sun rose again and her weak eyelids struggle to lift.

"hey...feeling up to walk again"

"yeah you know me up for anything" he noted how she faked a smile and struggled to get up. Defiant not to let him help her.

She bent to lift her bag. Her spine and rips protruding. He turned, unable to bare and look at her.

"don't do that" she turned to him and said.

"then why won't you let me help you"

"I don't need your pity Roman...i wanted to leave, I got myself into this and we're gonna find somewhere to stay and eat and drink..." she smiled to herself saying those last words.

He kissed her lightly and grabbed her bag from her knowing its reached the point where she was too weak to take it back. God but her eyes a few days ago could have made him give it back now, now she was done...the' let him have it' spirit was in her something he's never seen before. The fear set in him. He's never been scared before he's never seen her give up before neither...we have to find that camp before...Everything changes. Again.

...

sorry I haven't been updating often been studying for finals but as soon as they are done I'll be writing longer chapters and updating more.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all sooooo sorry for updating sooner but this is a good chapter been thinking about it for a bit...its a plot changer...

Chapter 5- Dihydrogen Monoxide

One month later

"How much longer do you think we have with the supplies left" a now close to healthy brie asked.

"about a few months if we stop eating 6 cans a day" Roman replied laughingly.

"Hey, you're the one with the hefty appetite" she said slowly approaching him.

"Yeah? Well you're the one that was about to give up on life...i thought you were tougher than that" he joked as she went on her toes to put her arms around his neck.

It was growing darker as the sun left bringing the light with her. The light that was essential when there's no electricity. Now she replaced herself with the unpredictability of the night. The quietness, the lifeless moans.

"oh really? How could I do such a thing as to leave you alone when you can't even fend for yourself" she smiled.

'God she's beautiful' he thought. "Oh Brie think you're all tough since you've killed a few walkers here and there."

"Tough? Baby I'm Stone Cold" she whispered in his ear when he lift her body up to him, her legs wrapping around him subconsciously.

Their new clothes clung together- her white tank and his marina and both their army pants the ones that they found in their new home, a wooden cabin in the woods far from the walkers.

He slowly moved towards her to kiss her, finagling with the thin rope she tied around the manly pants to keep them up, when suddenly they heard a whimper.

"you heard that right?" she cautiously asked. He nodded and placed her on her feet.

He quickly grabbed his pistols, a little gift from the old man. ...

"Shhh..." Kelly quietly whispered into the two year olds ear trying to soothe her.

"Kelly" Randy turned to her..."Keep her quiet"

"I'm trying" she whispered back

"I think someo-..." he began before being cut off by a man of his own size, long dark hair, blue eyes glaring into his with a gun pointed towards Randy's head.

As the moon shun brightly, Roman slowly dropped his gun when Brie touched him lightly bringing their attention to a blonde lady, standing behind the large man holding a very little blonde baby girl protectively.

"Look we don't want no trouble just a little food and water for the baby and we'll be on our way" Randy calmly said with a strong glare.

"um...yh we have a little food come in" Brie politely said as Roman turned to her giving her a questioning look.

As soon as Randy, Kelly and the little girl were inside Roman turned to Brie, " What are you doing, who knows what's their intentions"

"Come on Reign they have a kid we can't deny them of food and water" Brie innocently said.

"You must be kidding me"... Roman hit the wall angrily careful not to make too much noise.

"We barely have enough for us" He said, Brie glared at him.

" We have enough, they need our help" She quickly turned and went inside of their moderate size 5 bedroom, decent living room, kitchen and dining wood cabin. A nice place ... considering the rest of the world. Away from everything in the far out skirts of the woods when Roman and Brie came upon it...it seemed untouched except the two elderly walkers which they had to kill. What a world huh?

...

They watched as the little family ate their soup quietly.

"What's your name?" Brie asked trying to break the tension while Roman continued to stare at them pondering.

"I'm Randy...Randy Orton, this is Kelly and OUR daughter Amelia" Randy deeply said as Kelly looked at him then returned to feeding the baby.

"Why ya here?" Roman asked

"huh?"

"What brings you here?" "Our house in Mississippi was raided a while back we've been on the road since" Randy calmly said. Kelly glimpsing at him once again.

"How'd you manage that?"

"Keeping off the main and stopping at little supermarkets or any homes...doing what we could" Randy said, Kelly continued eating, "You guys been here this whole time?" he asked.

"Nope, been alot of places till we finally came up on this one, empty, except a couple walkers" Reign said.

"Walkers?" "You know the dead people..."

"oh yeah, we never gave them a name"

"How come? you've been on the road haven't you? You must of killed many"

"not really, we kinda just killed what we came up on and that was that" Randy calmly said, Kelly glimpsing at him once again now cradling the now sleeping baby.

"Ok..." Brie interrupted trying to break that testosterone battle

"You guys must be tired...um we have a few spare rooms upstairs pick which ever one you like, there's toiletries in the bathrooms upstairs so you can clean yourselves up...Im Brie and this is Roman...so I guess we'll be seeing you in the morning?"

They got up and went upstairs separating to go to different sides to the house to their prospective rooms.

"You sure about this?" Roman asked

"Yes Reign, they are just scared and tired we have enough resources we would want the help if it were us" Brie said as they lay in bed together quick to fall asleep.

...

As Kelly wiped the sleeping baby in the bathroom, Roman looked at her, now cleanly shaven and showered as herself, "why'd you lie about Amelia and Mississippi and the walkers...we've killed alot and nothing would have happened if we told the truth" Kelly said finishing what she's doing and resting the baby in the bed.

"We can't have them thinking that we are dangerous, and that we might have killed our friends or some vicious people out for walker blood and humans...we have to seem vulnerable" Randy quietly said, looking down at her scared blue eyes.

"They seem like good people"

"So does everyone" he quietly said.

...

End of Chapter 5

What do you think? What's gonna happen next please review please please today is my birthday it would be a great virtual gift lol. Anyway what's happened to everyone else? Until Next time...


End file.
